Brother I'm gay!
by francyjani
Summary: Takumi telling his brother he likes Soma who then hears it too.
1. Chapter 1

~Takumi's pov~

My brother always teased me of being gay for Yukihira because I hated him so much and maybe blushed when he talked to me... What he dosen't know that I accualy do like him! And it's bad! I need to be better than him but I can't even think straight around him, so how the hell I'm gonna win him if I'm crushing like a school boy!

''Hey bro are you there?''

I heard my brother calling for me, I didn't give any response so he started to shake me.

''Would you stop that?! I am just fine!''

Okay that was so wrong to say, now he is even more curious.

''Bro what's wrong with you? You don't seem well...''

Well no shit I don't seem well, I'm thinking Yukihira, shit I really need to tell him about this.

''Listen... Sorry for yelling at you. But I need to confess something...''

''Yea bro what is it? You know you can tell me anything.''

''Well... I hope you really won't think any difrent from me after I tell you this. But I like Yukihira, like like, in a gay way. I'm fucking in love with that asshole!''

''What?''

Oh shit was that Yukihiras voice!?

~Soma's pov~

Did Takumi just say he loved me? His face turned red when he realized I was here.

''Hahahaha! Bro I was trying to tell you Yukihira came and wanted to ask you something!''

His brother started laughin and Takumi turned even redder and started to yell at his brother.

''Stop that! I didn't mean it! Shut up! Don't laugh at me!''

That's it. I crabed Takumis arm and dragged him away from his brother who was laughin his ass off. I pushed him against the wall and he was so red and so god damn cute!

''Y-yukihira..? What are you soing?''

I didn't know what came over me, maybe I finally realized tahat I really like Takumi and want to spend more time with him. So he was there between me and the wall and I kissed him, I felt him jolt up but not trying to push me away or anything. This was nice, now I just needed to figure out how to tell my dad that I was gay.


	2. Chapter 2

~Takumi's pov~

I woke up in a starnge bed someone hugging me, after a minute or two of thinking I remembered that we had a weekend free from school and I came to Yukihiras place for a sleepover. I turned my head a bit and saw him still a sleep and hands and feet around me as like he didn't want to let go of me which made me chuckle and blush a bit. I turned around and kissed Somas nose which made him wake up and open his eys a bit.

''Morning Takumi...''

He mumbled still half a sleep and I chuckled at him and hugged him.

''Good morning you sleepyhead~ Was it fun to tangle around me in your sleep?''

I asked and he just hummed for answer, this was really nice, just the two of us. Nobody else knew about us exept my brother and his dad, the girls are gonna be so disappointed when they find out that Yukihira is off the market and gay!

I was so lost to my toughts that I didn't notice that Soma got up and walked to the kitchen and I heard him start cooking, then I noticed he was gone from the bed. So I got up too and saw him making breakfast wearing just his boxers and my t-shirt which made me blush really red.

~Soma's pov~

I liked Takumis shirt, it was so soft and it had his sent and the food he likes to do. I felt him coming to hug me from behing andwraping his arms to my waist.

''Hey there~ Enjoyng the sight~?''

''You tease! You stole my shirt, now I'm gonna steal yours~''

He said playfully and I chuckeled.  
''I bet you would look cute in it~''

I said and felt him blush, shit he was so cute when he blushed. The nicest thing is that he is much more relaxed around me and others. He got a bit jealous when Isshiki Senpai flirted with me, but he did that to everyone, I don't atleast think that he means anything buy it.


	3. Chapter 3

~Takumis Pov~

We were at Polar Star selebrating christmas before we left to go our homes for the holidays and everyone was here and slighty drunk already. We all had brought some foods we have made for everyone to enjoy, Isshiki senpai was already naked and had his pink apron on and was flirting with everyone, Soma too. I didn't like it, Soma was my boyfriend and no one had rights to flirt with him exept me! We handnt told anyone about our relationship yet exept my brother and Somas dad but our friends didnt know.

''Hey bro, is something wrong?''

''No everything is fine brother.''

Yeap he knew I wasnt fine, I didnt like these parties that much but how could I have said no when Soma asked to come?

~Somas Pov~

I saw that Takumi wasnt having a good time and I got an idea how to make it all better! I got up and went to the door and told Takumi to come with me. He noticed and got up and so we went to my room to have some privacy.

''Are you okay love? You don't seem to have a good time?''

''Yea well I don't like parties too much...''

''Why did you come then? You could have just said no you know.''

''But I wanted to see you before we felt school. A-and I have a present fot you..~''

''Oh? What is it~?''

''Here.''

Takumi gave me a small present and blushed, I opened it and looked what was inside there.

''W-well do you like it..?''

It was a apron that said the best cook, I smiled and gave Takumi a kiss.

''I love it thank you~ So you finnally admid that I'm better than you~?''

''N-no..!''

''Okay then~ Ready to get back?''

Takumi nodded and we headed back to the party and when we got under the door everyone just looked at us.

''What?''

''You two are standing under a mistletoe.''

''W-What?!''

Takumi panicked slighty but I swooped him in my arms and gave him a big smooch. Pretty much after that everyone knew that we were together.


	4. Chapter 4

~Soma's Pov~

Finally we have some free time from all the school things and it's halloween time! Isshiki senpai has been growing some pumpkings in the garden and now they would be realy to carve out, and ofcourse we were gonna do it as a group with everyone doing their own thing. I had invited Takumi and his brother too because they needed some relaxing time the most really, Takumi has had such a hard time and he just needs to chill. I just hope he can take a relaxing moment for now, I don't want him to lose it and get sick from working too hard like I have before... I'm just worried.

When we were all set and everyone had picked out their pumpkings I was pretty sad that Takumi hadnt showed up yet and I began thinking that maybe he wouldnt come at all and.

''Hello everyone, sorry we are late..''

Wait that voice was...  
I turned around and Takumi was standing in the doorway.

''Takumi!''

I jumped up and ran to hug him, it was nice to see him like this, not stressed about cooking.

''Sorry my brother couldnt make it... He got a flu and he stayed in bed.''

''It's okay, I'm glad you made it. You need time to relax.''

I was so happu Takumi has made it, I smiled and kissed his cheek, he just blushed and looked shoked.

~Takumi's Pov~

I still havent gotten used to Somas suprise kisses, even tho they are nice and not like I can like, I do enjoy them. He took me to choose my pumpkin and I just piced out one and sat next to Soma. Isshiki was showing us how to do some simple things like cutting out the top and how to clean it, not like I didn't know how to do it but what ever.

After we were done we placed them in difrent places to the polar dorm, I sneaked mine in Somas room because it had a suprise for him too that I didn't want anyone else to see rally. The others were planning out a halloween party and a candy eating challenge, that made me just feel sick the idea dosen't sound really plesant even. Soma was so exited tho because he got an idea of how about they would make their own candy, that sounded more like it, Isshiki tought so too, man that guy creeps me out sometimes but Soma was happy and exited and thats what mattered to me, hes always so adorable when he gets exited about something like this.

Soma had somehow convinsed me to stay the night there, I was worried about my brother being sick but he asured that hed be fine for the night. It was nice tho because well I got to sleep with Soma, in his small bed... just the two of us, oh noo we are not gonna do anything suspicious, just cuddle a bit right? Right.


End file.
